


Home Is Where The Heart Is

by Immortality_Darling



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Domestic Derek and Stiles, Explicit Sexual Content, Humor, M/M, One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-18
Updated: 2014-01-18
Packaged: 2018-01-09 05:22:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1141964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Immortality_Darling/pseuds/Immortality_Darling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek gets a very pleasing welcome home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home Is Where The Heart Is

"Flowers?"  
"Check."  
"Candles?"  
"Checkity check."  
"Lube?"  
"Another check."  
"Pants?"  
"Pants?! I need pants for a welcome home lets fuck event?" Stiles shrieked at Lydia through the phone.  
Snorting, she yelled "Of course you idiot! You want him to know that you love him and that this a welcome home gift. Not I just want you to fuck me on a table event."  
"But I do want him to do that!" Stiles whined. 

"I'm sure Derek wants to also sweetheart. But, you missed him and he missed you and you guys are married so, you need to show him you care. The fucking will be better I promise and if not well you get fucked anyway so no complaining." 

"I know I cherish him so much you know? I really don't want to mess this up. I really don't, and I missed him more then anything. waking up to an empty bed just is so gloomy. The warmth that was once there being gone well its just painful." Stiles croaked. 

"Go put your pants on and some cologne and get your hubby he should be there soon." Lydia voiced before hanging up. 

Stiles sauntered up the flight of spiral stairs thinking 'I got this. I'll finally get to see my sour wolf and have sex. Nothing could be better.' He slid into some jeans and threw on a random henley then quickly ran a hand through his hair, hearing slight movement he rushed out the bedroom door and took the stairs by two's to greet his husband. "Stiles? Babe you here?" Derek bellowed grinning knowing Sitles would come stumbling down the stairs any moment now. 

"I'm here! I'm here- wait you would already know that sour wolf. Super hearing, yeah Stiles remembers." Stiles threw himself at Derek once he reached the bottom of the stairs. Immediately he leaned upwards and pressed his lips softly to Derek's. His husbands arms came around the smaller man's waist digging his fingertips into the petite hips that he often held when thrusting into him. 

Groaning softly into Stiles's mouth he hesitantly thrust his tongue into the younger man's mouth. Pulling back slightly, "You know,"Stiles says his voice a little hoarse. " I had this big plan of flowers and candles and just sweet things because I wanted you to know that I loved you and missed you so much." Derek ran his hands up and down his sides gently, "You have no idea how much I missed you clinging to me in your sleep, how much I craved the sound of you sighing in my ear when you're having a good dream. The feel of your skin against mine as I grind into your sweet, supple heat. Never going on a business trip again would be no issue, I hope you know that.I don't need flowers or candles, though they are a nice touch I just need you, and only you."

The younger man took a shaky breath and lightly put his slender hands on Derek's chest to guide him to the L shaped couch. Derek sat down hesitantly and opened his mouth to ask what Stiles was doing, Stiles shook his head and slowly slid the older man's shirt off of his defined chest and over his head. "Let me show you how much I cherish and missed you." Derek swallowed harshly and nodded, looking like a bobble head which made Stiles want to laugh. Stiles let out a short chuckle then got back to his goal. 

Stiles slowly slid his slender hands down his husband's chest to the waistband of his jeans that seemed achingly tight due to the large prominent bulge. He popped the button his jeans then slid his hand down Derek's shaft to give him a little relief or well just work him up a little bit. Derek moaned lowly pushing Stiles further in unzipping the now tight jeans to release his rather large member. Stiles nodded toward Derek's hips which he lifted so his jeans could be taken off. Stiles slid his hands down the muscular legs and moaned in appreciation of what he was seeing, a massive cock poking through Derek's boxer briefs. 

Derek hissed from the cold of the loft and then took in a shaky breath as Stiles slid his cock through the slit of his boxers to stroke it. Up and down on the underside, his thumb lightly tracing one of the prominent veins making Derek arch up into the touch. He slid hi hand up and down the hard shaft and thumbed his slit which made Derek hiss out "Fuck Stiles," Stiles slid his hand down the shaft slightly faster trying to give Derek more pleasure then he was already receiving, the older man groaned in approval at the movement. 

Stiles got on his knees and put his hands on Derek's muscular legs to ease them apart so he could take the hard member in his mouth. The younger man lightly put his tongue on the underside of his husbands cock not taking it in his mouth yet but to give him a preview of what was to come. Smirking he murmured "Such a good boy, Derek. Let daddy take care of you." Stiles opened his mouth and took his member down his throat, relaxing the muscles so his sour wolf would be more pleased, Derek moaned loudly surprising Stiles. The heat of the younger man's mouth slid tightly around Derek's shaft making Derek thrust up into his husband's mouth, wanting more, needing more of the tight wet heat that made him want to come right then and there. Stiles slid Derek a little out of his mouth so that he could bob his head faster. Sliding slightly out of Stiles mouth and going right back into that tight heat had Derek weaving his hand's through Stiles's hair, screwing his eyes shut tight, begging for more. "Faster," Derek moaned out. 

Stiles bobbed his head up and down faster feeling Derek tighten his hands in his hair, fucking into Stiles's mouth. Derek grunted, thrusting himself faster into the younger man's mouth hitting the back of his throat and being amazed at his gag reflex. It felt amazing, "Fuck Stiles, gonna make me come," Derek hissed. Stiles slid Derek fully out of his mouth, "When you come I want you in me." Stiles told Derek. He slid out of his jeans and grabbed the bottle of lube that he had left in his jean pocket. Derek was panting watching him undress, loving the way Stiles's body was formed. Soft silky skin, slender but muscular body that writhed beneath him when he fucked him. Stiles slid his shirt off shivering slightly at the cool air around them. He straddled Derek's lap and moaned as his hard cock came into contact with Derek's. Derek took the lube from him and squeezed some on his fingers. He wrapped a slicked hand around Stiles's shaft, gazing at him as Stiles was grinding himself into Derek's hand. Derek rubbed the underside of his cock and brought his thumb up to gently massage the slit on the head of his cock that was already leaking precome. He kept stroking his husband's cock as he reached behind Stiles, slid a hand up and down his pretty little ass that was begging to be fucked. He stopped stroking his cock to bring his other hand around to spread his ass cheeks so he could stretch that pretty little pink puckered hole. 

He slid one finger around the rim of the hole, loving the way Stiles was pushing his ass back trying to get Derek to slide a finger in. He was so naughty sometimes. Derek slowly started to slide a finger in, making Stiles arch into the touch, he knew Stiles could take more but he wanted to take his time tonight. Once he was knuckle deep he started to stroke his finger in and out curling it to hit his prostate, making Stiles grind his ass into Derek's hand. Derek massaged his ass with the other hand that wasn't currently occupied, he smacked his ass lightly loving the feeling of it beneath his hands. "Fuck Derek I need more," Stiles grunted. Derek slid a second finger in feeling his tight heat stretch to accommodate his fingers. Stiles moaned and grinded himself into Derek's hips feeling their hard cock slide against each other. They both moaned and Stiles started thrusting faster feeling stimulation from both his ass and his cock. He slid his hands onto Derek's shoulders trying to get more leverage to grind their cocks together. 

"Derek need to have your cock in me." Stiles gasped, Derek groaned feeling the pressure on his cock, "Need to stretch you more. To prepare for my cock." He hissed. Stiles moaned feeling frustrated yet amazing. Derek slid a third finger into Stiles's ass hitting his prostate almost instantly making Stiles buck into the touch. "A little more baby boy, a little more and then you can have my cock." Derek whispered. Stiles groaned loud grabbed harder onto Derek's shoulders making their chest touch and their nipples brush up against each other. Stiles fucked himself harder onto Derek's fingers and into his hips making their shafts rub against each other harder. 

"Fuck," He hissed. Derek slid his fingers out of Stiles and squeezed lube onto his hard cock stroking it for a moment then positioning it into Stiles who was writhing above him. He slowly slid his head into him and stiles moaned loudly bucking only to stop halfway because of Derek's hands on his hips, that were now digging in slightly. Sliding in slowly into the tight heat made Derek throw his head back feeling Stiles stretch around him. Stiles whined loudly wanting to drive himself downward onto his husband's cock. Derek thrust slowly up into Stiles wanting to fuck him faster. Derek groaned throwing his head into Stiles's neck kissing him there. Stiles grabbed Derek's hand and then got him to turn and lay back so Stiles could take him for a ride. 

Derek put his hands back on Stiles's hips as Stiles lifts his ass up then grinds downward, bouncing his ass slowly moaning loudly as Derek hits his prostate. He put his hands on Derek's chest and moved his hips forward and back loving the friction he was feeling of skin against skin. Derek hit Stiles's prostate making Stiles snap his hips back and forth quickly making Derek hiss at the friction and thrust up into him slightly. Stiles was grinding down with sharp moans, needing to touch himself, he was so close. He moved his hips forward and back with practiced movements, they were perfect for getting them both off. Derek palmed Stiles cock and stroked him hard and fast, he was so close. Stiles thrust his hips faster feeling himself going over the edge, "I'm gonna come," He gasped out. "Fuck, baby. Me too, so good fuck yourself on that cock." Derek grunted. Derek thrust his hips up hard and fast making Stiles grind down faster. Stiles clenched and then he was coming feeling come spurt out of him as he rode out his orgasm. Derek was coming close after thrusting up into Stiles feeling his cock throb as he poured his hot come into Stiles's ass, hearing himself and Stiles moaning in unison at the feeling of the tight heat being filled. He thrust a few more times then felt Stiles collapse in a sweaty, content state. Stiles sighed feeling quite satisfied. Derek softly rubbed his back up and down and then said slightly panting, "Well if this is how, I'm going to be greeted every time I go out of town, then I retract my earlier statement. I will leave and come back if this is how it's going to be."

Stiles laughed and lightly hit the werewolf, "No, I can give you sex like this all the time. No need to leave. Or I will have to attach myself to you. Permanently." 

Derek chuckled, "No complaints here babe. Home is definitely where the heart is. " He lightly kissed Stiles on the forehead then decided they should probably clean up. 

 

END


End file.
